


Choice()

by plurality



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plurality/pseuds/plurality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selection Day comes to Traverson Hall with much excitement and apprehension. Red isn't that worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice()

Today, the atmosphere around the classrooms and hallways of Traverson Hall is thick with tension and anticipation. Everything seems muted - there are no intense debates shouted across the rooms, no petty squabbles or laughter, nothing above the dull murmurs rippling across campus. Because today was the day they had been working towards for the years they've been here. Selection Day.  
  
As the notice boards flicker on with the classroom assignments, just as many people surge towards it as they recoil from it.  
  
Red pushes her way through the eager throng to only just catch her own assignment - East Wing, Room 253 - and slips out and away. She cuts through the courtyard, though she cannot escape the attention of her classmates. Especially the younger students in the school's arts program, whose turn at Selection are years away.  
  
"Are you nervous?" They ask, whispering as if she would impart to them the secrets of the world. "How do you know which ones are right? What if you make a wrong decision?"  
  
What if. What ifs have never done her any good, she tells them, you just have to do what you want to do. What she doesn't tell them is how her very bones are trembling, how her blood pounds a steady beat at her temples, how each breath seems like a prelude to a song.  
  
They leave her alone with well-wishes and good lucks as she nears her classroom. Already there are rows and rows of OVC terminal screens blinking to life on each desk, and on the front screen are the words: SELECTION IS A SERIOUS MATTER, CHOOSE WISELY. Never mind that nearly all of them already had planned out with their counselors and teachers what they were going to input weeks beforehand. Nearly everyone. Red doesn't need to sit and justify what she wants to anyone.

She sits, and swipes her finger across the digital screen, logging in with long-practiced ease. The screen shifts to the Selection screen, and Red does not hesitate.

_Selections:_  
 _ >Music_  
 _ >Linguistics_

_Reasons Cited:_  
 _ >Declined_


End file.
